The Search for Prince Vegeta
by The Cat Isis
Summary: This is a story centering around a character I created and her search for Vegeta. Why is she looking for him? Read and find out!! Chapter 7 is up now! Rated R for language. Please R&R.
1. Introduction

AN – Thanks to Mangy and Angie without them I wouldn't have gotten this far

Author Notes – Thanks to Mangy and Angie without them I wouldn't have gotten this far.This is my first DBZ fanfic, so the characters are probably slightly OOC.For instance, Piccolo and Vegeta are friends.I had posted the Introduction & Chapter 1 earlier, but I've added to them both, so am just going to repost it.Chapter 4 is finished, I am just waiting on Angie to read it and let me know what editing needs fixing.So hopefully that will be up soon!::Thoughts:://Memories//S_peaking Mentally_

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor.Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat.Please don't sue me, I have no money.Enjoy!Tynan79.

Introduction

"Why don't you believe me?Why won't you accept me as your daughter?"

"Let me see you!"Vegeta shouted.But the figure only moved farther back into the shadows."Please!I need to see you!"

Another voice caused Vegeta to spin around, but no matter how fast he turned, the voice stayed behind him.

"I'm sorry, my Prince.Forgive me for not telling you."Vegeta felt a hand caress his face, then he was sitting in his bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.He looked over at his mate, she was still sleeping.He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly climbed out.He moved silently to the bathroom and closed the door.Flipping on the light, he blinked several times trying to adjust his eyes to the bright light.He filled the sink with cold water and splashed some over his face, then looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look like hell," he muttered to his reflection.He had dark circles under his eyes and his face seemed slightly pale.He closed his eyes and tried to remember the dream he had just had.All he could remember was a voice.

_"I'm sorry, my Prince.Forgive me for not telling you."_

He placed a hand over his left cheek.::What hadn't she told me?And who was it?It couldn't be Bra, the voice was too old sounding.Bulma maybe?:: He remembered the tender way the invisible hand had caressed his face.::No, it couldn't be her.She would never call me, "My Prince."But who?She sounded somewhat familiar.::

  
He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.The wall cracked slightly.This dream had been haunting him for over 2 months now.He could only remember the last part.He splashed the water over his face again, then flicked the light off.He walked back into the bedroom.Bulma was curled up on her side looking quite peaceful.Vegeta knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, he never did after having that dream.No matter how little sleep he had.Slowly he moved to his dresser and pulled on a pair of black spandex shorts, then slipped out the door.He stopped in the kitchen for a light snack.After devouring half a baked chicken, a large bowl of salad, 2 apples, 3 oranges, 3 bowls of rice, and 2 bowls of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream, he headed for the gravity room.

Bulma stood on the balcony and watched her husband enter the gravity room.::He had that damn dream again.:: she thought.::I wish he would talk to me about it.I think it's really getting to him.::She remembered the first night it had woken her up.

//Vegeta was yelling in his sleep, something he hadn't done in many years.He kept saying the same thing over and over.

"Please!Let me see you!"

Bulma had managed to shake him awake, but when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she almost wished she hadn't.Vegeta had such a haunted look in his eyes, it made her want to pull him into her arms and comfort him.In fact, that's what she tried to do, but he had pushed her away with shaky hands, and moved to stand by the balcony door.

"Vegeta…"she started, but he shook his head.

"Don't…don't ask me about it.I remember nothing," he said, as he slipped a pair of jeans on.Then he turned back to look at her, his usual empty expression back in place.

"I'm sorry I woke you, Woman.I'm going to go for a run.Don't know when I'll be back."And with that he jumped off the balcony and took off into the night sky.He hadn't returned for 2 days.When he did finally come back, he didn't say where he had been, or what he had done.And when she tried to bring up the dream, he had told her to forget it, and never ask him about it again.//

Bulma shivered and rubbed her hands along her arms.She could hear the whirl of the engines in the gravity room.Sighing, Bulma went back to sleep, curling up on her side and hugging Vegeta's pillow to her chest.

*********

On a far away planet…

"Where is Prince Vegeta currently at?" a calm sounding voice asked.

"I…told…you…that I…d…don't…know…p…please…don't…k…kill…me…"

Tynan sighed in disgust at the shaking creature she held by the throat."Is there anyone here who could tell me where Prince Vegeta is?" she sounded bored.

"Per…perhaps there is…one…h…I can…get him…for…you…If you…let me go?" the creature sounded hopeful.

"Which direction is he in?" Tynan asked impatiently.She was suddenly in a hurry to go.

"He's…ov…over…th…there." The creature pointed to his left.

"Thank you kindly for your information."Tynan said politely.Then, with a flick of her wrist, she snapped its neck.She tossed it on the ground and stalked off towards a group of the creatures.Her white boots clicked on the hard ground.Her long hair spiked upwards, resembling a black flame.And her tail whipped back and forth behind her as she walked.

"Can anyone here please tell me where Prince Vegeta is?"She called out loudly as she approached.She stopped and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at each one of the creatures."Well??" she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Finally one of the creatures stepped forward.

"He was last headed to a planet known as Earth.But that was many, many, many, many years ago." he actually smiled at her.

She smiled back."Do you know which way this 'Earth' is?" she asked him.

"Oh yes.It is located in that direction," The creature pointed off in the distance."I believe I heard him say it would take him 6 months to reach it.He was traveling with Nappa at the time."

She smiled again."Thank you kindly for your information."

The creature stepped back quickly, and disappeared into the crowd.He didn't want to end up like his dead friend.

"Well," Tynan said as she started back to her space pod, "You have all been quite helpful.I now know where I must travel.Thank you kindly for your assistance."

She reached the pod and stepped partially inside."Oh, and one more thing…" her hand began to glow."If you should happen to see Prince Vegeta in hell, give him my regards."She flung the Ki blast into the ground a few yards away, before climbing into the pod and blasting off.As she began her trip to Earth, the planet she had left exploded.She leaned back in the seat, her tail wrapping around her waist.She programmed the pod to take her to Earth and then closed her eyes.

::Almost there…perhaps I will finally end my searching:: she let sleep over take her as the Saiya-jin style space pod raced towards the Earth.


	2. Chapter 1

::Thoughts:: //Memories// Speaking Mentally 

::Thoughts:://Memories//S_peaking Mentally_

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor.Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat.Please don't sue me, I have no money.Enjoy!Tynan79.

**_Chapter 1_**

6 months laterPlanet Earth

An explosion interrupted the peace and quiet of the field.

"Ha!You missed me Trunks!C'mon!You can do better than that!"Goten summer-salted out of the way of another ki blast.As he landed on his feet, he looked at where Trunks had been.Then spun around expecting to find Trunks behind him.Goten growled when he didn't see him.Suddenly he was knocked forward as Trunks kneed him in the back.

"I got you that time 'Ten!" Trunks yelled triumphantly.

"Yeah, good one." Goten got up, rubbing his back."That one kinda hurt.But I'll get you for that I swear!"  
  


Goten lunged at Trunks and the two started exchanging punches and kicks.

"Goten's doing pretty good, don't'cha think Vegeta?" a man on the side of the field asked his companion.  
  


Vegeta just grunted.

::Trunks is getting slow…must increase his training:: Vegeta thought.

Both young men increased to Super Saiya-jin as they dropped back into a fighting stance.

"Heh heh, you're getting good, Goten.But not good enough!"Trunks disappeared and reappeared behind Goten.He figured Goten would expect him to pull the same trick he had earlier.Goten however, spun and kicked Trunks hard in the stomach.Trunks looked surprised for an instant, then his eyes narrowed.

"I'll get you for that, 'Ten…"He powered up to Super Saiya-jin 2 and lunged for Goten.Goten yelped and flew backwards, blocking as many of the punches as he could.

"Whoa!Trunks, I didn't mean to kick you that hard!I thought you'd block it!"More and more of Trunk's punches and kicks were landing, as Goten began to get tired.

"C'mon Goten!Power up to Super Saiya-jin 2!" his father, Goku, yelled.

"Heh, It won't do him any good, Kakarot.Trunks will win this match." Vegeta said, smirking slightly.

Trunks was slowly and methodically driving Goten into a corner.He was pushing him closer and closer to several large mountains.Goku knew that as soon as his son realized he was cornered, he would power up.

"Hey Goten, watch where he's pushing you!He's trying to corner you with those mountains!"Goku yelled to his son.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered, "Kakarot, if your pathetic son doesn't realize that on his own, then he deserves what he gets."

::Stupid boy, you're making a mistake…Kakarot's brat will not tolerate being cornered.:: Vegeta shook his head over his son's foolishness.

Finally Goten began powering up.He flared Super Saiya-jin 2 and charged Trunks.

"I've got you now, oh purple haired one!" Goten bellowed as he drove Trunks back, getting out of the corner.

The two kept exchanging punches and kicks until finally both collapsed onto the ground.They both dropped out of Super Saiya-jin, and lay there gasping for breath.

"Looks like they're done for the day," Goku said as he started walking towards the boys."They did pretty good!"

Vegeta started to follow, but then stopped, and looked at the sky.He frowned."Kakarot, do you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what, Vegeta?"Goku looked at Vegeta oddly, noticing how tense he was.He then looked into the sky.

Vegeta shuddered and then shook his head."Never mind," he muttered as he started walking again, "it was nothing."

::It sounded like a woman was talking.:: Vegeta thought.::I heard her say, 'I've almost found you.' yet Kakarot heard nothing.And his hearing is as good as mine.And her voice sounded so familiar, yet I've never heard it before.It makes no sense!::

He looked at Trunks and noticed that he was shouting and pointing to the sky.The others looked up and saw something falling down towards them at a fairly high rate of speed.Both boys jumped to their feet and joined their fathers.A large, round, space pod landed 20 feet from them.Vegeta let out a growl and tensed back up.Goku's eyes widened.

"Hey!Isn't that a Saiya-jin Space Pod??" He asked Vegeta.

Vegeta merely nodded.As they watched, the hatch popped open, and a female stepped out.She looked at the four standing before her.

::Hmm…3 Saiya-jins, and a human boy.Interesting that they would associate with that human:: She stepped towards them.

Trunks lifted his hand, and shook his finger at her."Ah ah ahh…don't come any closer until you tell us who you are, and what you want." He said.

She looked shocked for a moment, then her eyes narrowed.

::How dare that pathetic human speak to me like that!I'll show him!::She disappeared from their sight.

Trunks growled and got into a fighting stance.He was exhausted after his sparring match with Goten, but felt he could still take her out.

He was suddenly flung across the field.He slammed into the space pod, then was kicked backwards.He sailed over the others and landed face first in the dirt.He groaned and rolled onto his back.He still couldn't see her, but he sensed that she was close by.As he started to get to his feet, he was shoved back down to his knees.A hand on his throat held him there, with his face looking up.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to kneel in the presence of Royalty, boy?You pathetic human, you actually think you can stand up to a Saiya-jin Princess?"

Trunks' eyes bulged out for 2 reasons.One was the obvious, lack of air.The other, because of what she said.::Saiya-jin Princess??How could that be?Dad and Goku are the only 2 full-blooded Saiya-jin's left.Hm…doesn't matter anyway.If none of those three feel like saving my ass, I won't be around to find out…:: Trunks could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness as he went longer and longer without air.

Those other three were staring at her, mouths slightly opened.But all for different reasons.

::Wow!She took out Trunks with 2 kicks!And I didn't even see her move!She's pretty good!:: Thought Goku.

::Wow!She's really cute!:: Goten thought as he looked her up and down.She was wearing white boots, like the kind Vegeta always wore.Her long, slender legs were bare, all the way to the thighs.She had on a black, wrap around skirt that covered from her thighs to her slim waist.Her tail was curled around her waist, the tip curling and uncurling slowly.She also wore a black halter-top that did little to hide anything and white gloves.Her hair flared upwards in the usual Saiya-jin style.::Oh man…I'm gonna get engaged soon, I shouldn't be looking at her like that:: he thought as a blush slowly crept over his face.

::Saiya-jin Princess?!?How is that possible!I had no sisters, and no daughters.How can she claim to be a Princess?She is obviously Saiya-jin but…Oh shit!Trunks!:: Vegeta suddenly realized that his son could not breath.

"That's enough!Let him go now!" Vegeta yelled, his eyes flashing as he stepped towards them.

"What's he to you?He's just a pathetic human.My computer told me this planet is full of them.Go find another pet to play with." Tynan tightened her grip and glared at the Saiya-jin walking towards her.

::Who does he think he is?I'll show him not to talk to Royalty that way!::She savagely kicked Trunks in the chest, smiling with satisfaction as she heard a rib or two break.

Vegeta growled and began powering up.

"That boy's name is Trunks.Trunks **_Vegeta Briefs." he deliberately stressed the word 'Vegeta'."And he's not a "pathetic human," he's my son.And the rightful Prince of all Saiya-jins.Now you've got 1 chance to let him go, before I blast you from the face of this planet, and send you straight to hell!!"Vegeta flared Super Saiya-jin and began forming a small ki blast in his hand._**

Her whole attitude changed.She dropped Trunks and took a step back.

"Are you Prince Vegeta?" she asked.Her voice wavered ever so slightly with an emotion that Vegeta couldn't place.

Vegeta nodded.He powered down and let the ki blast dissipate now that she had let go of his son.

The girl dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, my Prince, for I did not recognize you.And the boy doesn't look Saiya-jin.I had no way of knowing he was yours.Kill me if you wish, but first, there is something I would like to tell you." She raised her eyes to look at him.

Vegeta growled."Stand up!No one is going to be killed.Brat!" he called over his shoulder."Grab Trunks and take him back to Capsule Corporation.But don't let Bulma see you.Just put him in his room.Go in through the balcony."

Goten nodded and went to pick up Trunks.He gave the girl a wary look, grabbed Trunks, and took off towards Capsule Corporation.

Once he was gone, Vegeta turned back towards the girl."Explain yourself.How do you come to call yourself a Princess?"

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"My name is Tynan.I was raised on a planet called Kyuukazan.When my space pod landed, it apparently landed near a volcano that was getting ready to blow.Some of the locals rescued me, but the pod was destroyed.When I was 10, one of my parents gave me a small computer.She said she had pulled it from the pod, because it looked important.Later that night, I activated it, and found out all about my past.I learned about my birth, my parents, my planet, and my history.I learned that I had been giving a special mission.However, since I had no transportation off the planet, I was unable to accomplish it.Then one day, almost 3 years ago, a traveler showed up for some supplies.I hitched a ride with him to a planet the computer had said was used as a stop for Saiya-jins.It was deserted, but I found a space pod that I was able to fix up, and finally I began my mission."She paused to gauge the reaction from Vegeta.He looked annoyed.

"What a lovely story." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm."It does not, however, answer my question.Why do you call yourself a Princess?" he asked again.

"Because, father, I am your daughter.And **_I am the rightful Princess of all Saiya-jins." She threw his own words back at him._**

Vegeta's eyes widened and he shook his head."That's…not possible!How could it be true?I have no other children!YOU LIE!" Vegeta was screaming by the time he was done.He powered up, and flung a large ki blast directly at Tynan.


	3. Chapter 2

::Thoughts:: //Memories// Speaking Mentally 

::Thoughts:://Memories//S_peaking Mentally_

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor.Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat.Please don't sue me, I have no money.Enjoy!Tynan79.

Chapter 2 

Tynan closed her eyes, and braced herself for the blast to hit.::Well…I never thought my father would kill me for simply telling him who I was:: She thought.A loud explosion sounded directly in front of her.She felt a blast of hot air, but it came from the wrong direction.It moved from left to right.She slowly opened her eyes.She wasn't dead.Vegeta was glaring at someone who was standing to her left.She turned slowly, and saw a Namek standing there, his hand still held out.

"Vegeta…don't you think you should let her explain herself?" the Namek asked.He slowly lowered his hand and began to walk forward.

"Damnit, Piccolo!How dare you interfere!You have no business here."Vegeta glared daggers at Piccolo.Piccolo crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing.

Tynan didn't know what to make of this.Why wouldn't her father just blast this insolent Namek away?She was glad that he had saved her life, but for how long?

The two "enemy's" glared at each other.Deciding it might be a good idea to keep the two from killing each other, Goku finally decided to say something.

"Um…why don't we, I don't know, go back to Capsule Corp. and talk this over?Maybe sit down and have a nice dinner?"His stomach growled.He chuckled and put a hand behind his head."I'm a bit hungry!" he laughed.

Vegeta and Piccolo continued to glare at one another before Vegeta finally turned away, crossed his arms, and tilted his head up.

"If you think I'm letting her in my house, and near that woman and Bra, after what she did to Trunks, you're seriously mistaken Kakarot."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and looked at Goku.Before Goku could answer Piccolo's question, Tynan started yelling at Vegeta.

"Look, I told you, he doesn't look Saiya-jin!If I'd have known he was your son, I wouldn't have beaten the crap out of him!And why don't you believe me??What possible reason can I have for lying?Granted, I should've expected you not to believe me.After all, who would actually think the mighty Prince of all Saiya-jins would care that he had a full-blooded daughter!It was foolish of me to delude myself into thinking that you would give a damn.It seems you're more interested in your precious humans.So if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to Kyuukazan.At least the people there don't try to kill me!"With that, Tynan spun around, and headed towards her space pod.Vegeta didn't move.Goku looked from Tynan to Vegeta, then back at Tynan.

"Uh…Vegeta…you know…" he started.

"SHUT UP KAKAROT!" Vegeta bellowed.

Piccolo sighed.It looked like it was up to him to keep Vegeta from making a mistake he would whine about for the rest of his life.He walked forward, and slapped the back of Vegeta's head.

"Don't be an idiot!For once in your life, drop your damn pride, and stop her, or I will!" he hissed at Vegeta.

Vegeta simply looked at him with a look that promised lots of pain, and soon.With a sigh, Piccolo raised his hand with the full intent of blasting away her space pod.Tynan, sensing a building energy, turned around, then leapt between Piccolo and the pod.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but if you wanna blow it up, you'll have to go through me!" she said.

Piccolo raised his eyebrow."What's so important about that thing?" he asked.Not everyone would stand between Piccolo and the object he was about to blow up.

"Aside from the fact it's my only ride home, it also contains the computer that proves my birthright." She crossed her arms, just like Vegeta and glared at him.

Piccolo and Goku face faulted."You mean to tell me, that you've got proof Vegeta's your father, and you were just going to walk away and not show it to him???"Piccolo said when he recovered.

"Why should I?It's obvious that he doesn't care who I am, why should I care?"She said.Then she turned and started back towards the space pod.With a growl, Vegeta walked towards her.

"I would like to see that computer.And I did not give you permission to leave.We'll head to Capsule Corp. so Kakarot can eat, and I'll look it over."With that, he turned away from her (a clear dismissal) and flew towards Capsule Corp.Goku followed him, but Piccolo stayed behind to make sure she didn't try to escape.She went and got the computer, then flew in the direction the others did, with Piccolo following.

Upon arriving at Capsule Corp. Goku promptly started raiding the refrigerator.Vegeta went upstairs to check on Trunks.He slowly entered the room, then froze.Bulma was sitting beside the bed, looking quite worried.Vegeta started to turn and leave, when a floorboard creaked.Bulma spun around to see who was there.When she saw Vegeta, she gave him a look he knew all to well.It said "I don't know what you did to our son, but I promise you, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month, if you had any direct responsibility in this."Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"Woman, why is it that every time something happens to that boy, you automatically assume I had something to do with it?" he asked her.

Bulma sighed."Maybe because, you usually **_do have something to do with it.So what did you do this time?"_**

Vegeta got defensive."I didn't do anything to your son!He did that all on his own!Well…maybe with a little help from that female, but mostly it was all on his own!I'm the one who saved his puny life!So don't go blaming me!"

Trunks shifted slightly and moaned.Bulma immediately grabbed Vegeta by the arm and pulled him into the hallway.At least that's what she tried to do.Actually, she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled with all her might.He didn't budge.She looked at him, then growled "If you know what's good for you, you'll go out into that hallway, or you'll be sleeping at Goku's house from now on!"

With a sigh Vegeta moved out into the hall and closed Trunks' door.Bulma put her hands on her hips and said, "So…what exactly happened to **_our son?"_**

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall."**_Your_** son was tired after his fight with Kakarot's youngest brat.Then the Saiya-jin space pod landed and out stepped a female Saiya-jin.Your stupid son decided to be a smart mouth.She kicked him twice then grabbed him by the throat.Then she announced that she was a Saiya-jin princess.So naturally I was a bit stunned therefore it took me longer to react to the fact that she was almost done killing your son.However I must point out, that both Kakarot and his brat were there also, and neither of them acted sooner.Anyway, I stopped her, though she did kick him, that's where he broke the ribs.But she was quite apologetic when she found out he was my son.Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go down and look at this computer of hers, and find out why she claims to be my daughter."

"WHAT??SHE SAYS SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER??"Bulma screamed, looking like she was about to faint.Vegeta sighed.

"Woman, you don't need to yell, I'm right here!" with that, the Prince of Saiya-jins turned his back on his mate and walked down stairs.Bulma followed him.They entered the living room.Goku and Goten were finishing up their small snack.Tynan was standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the pictures on the mantel.She was clutching a small computer panel, her expression was guarded.Piccolo was sprawled out in Vegeta's favorite chair.The Prince walked towards him.

"Namek, you have 5 seconds to get your ass out of my chair, before I blast you!"

Piccolo didn't move.Vegeta raised his arm, his palm pointed towards Piccolo.As he gathered energy for a Big Bang Attack, he counted.

"1…2…3…4…"

"VEGETA!!How many times must I tell you, No ki blasts in the house?" Bulma interrupted him.

Vegeta slowly lowered his hand, then grabbed Piccolo by the front of his gi, and flung him out of the chair.He then sat down and glared at Bulma.

"Tynan, give me the computer," he called to her.

She was intently staring at one picture and didn't hear him.It was a picture of all the Saiya-jins.Trunks and Goten were leaning against each other, making weird faces.Goku was standing with his arm around her father's shoulder, effectively holding him in place for the picture.Another young Saiya-jin stood on the other side of her father.He was holding a young baby in his arms.And a young child with blue hair was sitting on the ground at Vegeta's feet, ripping grass out of the ground and piling it on his shoes.They all looked quite happy, except her father, who was looking as though he wanted to kill something.

"TYNAN!"

She jumped as the shout brought her out of her thoughts.She spun around to face an annoyed Vegeta.

::Gee.He looks almost like he did in that pictures:: she thought."Yes?" she asked him.

Vegeta sighed."The computer panel?"

Tynan tossed it at him, then leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.She saw the blue haired woman that had been in most of the pictures.::That must be his mate.Which means that the little blue haired child must be his daughter.:: she thought.

Bulma continued to glare at Tynan.Goku and Goten were resting after their snacks, and Piccolo was intently watching Vegeta.Finally Tynan got tired of the dirty looks Bulma was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?" she asked.

"Because, you tried to kill my son!" Bulma yelled at her.

"You need to teach that brat manners.He has none.Must take after you." She smirked at Bulma.

Bulma's face went red and she started forward.Piccolo stood up and stepped into Bulma's path.

"No ki blasts in the house, remember?" he asked her.

She glared at him."Piccolo, get out of my way.I plan on killing her with my bare hands!"Bulma attempted to get past him, but it was impossible."Damnit Piccolo!Will you get the hell out of my way!"

"No, Vegeta would be pissed at me if I let you get yourself killed while he was reading."

Bulma growled, but Vegeta, without looking up from what he was reading, said, "Woman, go make yourself useful and get me something to eat."

Piccolo sat back down as Bulma's anger was now directed at Vegeta.

"What do you think I am, your servant?If you're hungry, get your own damn food!" with that, she stormed out of the door and disappeared.

Tynan shook her head and chuckled.

Vegeta was intently reading through files.He hadn't found the one he wanted yet.Finally he found a file called, "Your Mother."He opened it and a picture of a female Saiya-jin appeared.He didn't recognize her so he began reading through the biography it gave.As he did, he suddenly recognized her.

"Good grief…you're not **_her_** daughter are you?" he asked as he turned to look at Tynan.

"Is what she says true Vegeta?"Piccolo asked.He didn't like the way Vegeta was acting.

"Oh, it's quite possible she is, given her date of birth.However, considering her mother's…profession…I would say that the only sure way to tell would be a blood test."

Tynan pulled away from the wall and took a step towards him."What my mother may or may not have done has no bearing here.Why don't you believe me?Why won't you accept me as your daughter?" she asked him.

Vegeta's mind reeled.The room disappeared and he found himself in a dark void.

"Let me see you." He growled.Instead of moving farther back, the figure moved forward into the light.Vegeta gasped as he saw it was Tynan.

"Why can't you accept me?" she asked again.

"How…how is this possible?How can you get in my head!?!"He shook his head a few times as if that might bring him back to reality.

"Because, you are my father.You were right mother, he is too stubborn to admit it."

"I'm sorry, my Prince," a voice said from behind him.He spun around and came face to face with Tynan's mother."Forgive me for not telling you," she said.Then reached up and gently caressed his left cheek."She is your daughter.I didn't think it would be safe to tell anyone.Forgive me, and accept her as your daughter."She disappeared.

Vegeta blinked and found himself back in his living room.

"Vegeta?"Goku was crouching by his side, waving his hand in front of his face.Vegeta batted the hand away and Goku smiled."He's back!" he announced happily.

Vegeta slowly stood up and looked at Tynan.She smirked at himIt was a smirk identical to his own.

"So Vegeta, is she telling the truth?" Piccolo asked yet again.Vegeta just stared at her.

"How did you do that?" he finally asked her."I never saw you before.We couldn't have formed any sort of bond, you should not be able to get in my head!"

_"Mother showed me a nifty little trick.She started coming to me in my dreams.She showed me what happened to our planet, and told me all about you."_Vegeta started as the voice sounded in his head.He growled.

_"Stay out of my head!"_ he sent back through whatever link Tynan had.She groaned and put a hand to her head.Vegeta smirked.

"I've had more practice at it.Try to get in my head again, and you'll not like the consequences.And yes, Piccolo, she is my daughter.Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some…training to do."

Vegeta walked out of the room and headed for the front door.They heard it slam shut behind him.A few moments later, Bulma came back in, followed by Trunks.

"Where's Vegeta?" she asked when she didn't see him.

"He went to go do some training.How ya feeling Trunks?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore."He glared at Tynan."What is she doing here?"

Goten went to his best friends side and grinned."Turns out she's your sister!Isn't that great!"

"WHAT!?!" Bulma and Trunks shouted in unison.

Goten looked confused.Tynan took a step towards the two."Yep, I'm your big half sister!Now that I'm here, we're going to be a great big happy family!" she said, grinning ferally.

"Over my dead body!You aren't staying in this house, and I don't care what Vegeta says!Goku, I don't care what you do with her, but I want her out of my house!" Bulma put her hands on her hips and glared at everyone.

"Goku, you and Goten take her to your house.She can stay there until Vegeta sorts this all out." Piccolo said, then left to go find Vegeta.He had a feeling Vegeta would need someone to talk to.

Goku and Goten cleared up their pile of dishes first, then lead Tynan to their house.Goku knew ChiChi wouldn't be happy, but figured everything would work out in the end.He didn't think it was safe to leave Bulma, Trunks and Tynan in the same house without someone there, and he doubted Vegeta would be around.Something told him that the Prince wouldn't be heard from for several days.


	4. Chapter 3

::Thoughts:: //Memories// Speaking Mentally 

::Thoughts:: //Memories// S_peaking Mentally_

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor. Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat. Please don't sue me, I have no money. Enjoy! Tynan79.

**__**

Chapter 3

"What makes you think I've got room for her here Goku??" ChiChi bellowed at her husband.

"Well, I couldn't leave her at Capsule Corp. What was I supposed to do? Besides, Goten won't mind sleeping on the couch for a while." Goku put a hand behind his head and grinned at his wife. He had found in the past, this was the best way to get her to stop being mad at him. Unfortunately, lately, it hadn't been working too well.

"Actually dad, I was kinda thinking of just staying at Gohan's. They've got a spare room. If that's ok with you, mom." Goten said, giving his mom his best puppy dog look.

ChiChi sighed as she looked from her husband to her son. "Ok Goten. Just remember you've got those repairs to do in town next week. I told the shop keeper you would get the problems fixed in about 2 days." ChiChi then went back into the kitchen to go finish fixing dinner. Goten went upstairs to pack a bag, and then headed next door to his brothers house. Videl opened the door.

"Oh, hi Goten! What brings you here?" she asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay here for a little while," he said. Gohan walked in and looked at his younger brother with concern.

"You didn't get into another fight with mom, did you?" he asked.

Goten shook his head. "No, we've got someone staying over, and I'd rather not sleep on the couch."

Videl frowned. "Who's staying over? ChiChi didn't mention anything about it too me."

"Well," he sighed, "it appears that Vegeta has a daughter. A full Saiya-jin, that he didn't know 'bout. Anyway, Vegeta took off to 'Train' and Bulma wouldn't let her stay because she hurt Trunks pretty bad. So Piccolo suggested she stay with us."

They had walked into the kitchen as he finished his explanation.

"Wow! And Vegeta believed her?" Videl asked as she went back to cooking.

"Well, she had this little computer thing, and after Vegeta read through it, he said she might be. Then he spaced out, and when he came back, he said she was his daughter. Then he left. So I guess she must be. So, is it ok if I stay here?" he asked again. 

Gohan grinned. "Of course! You're always welcome here."

Goten smiled back. "Thanks bro, I appreciate it." He started up the stairs. Half way up he was nearly run over by two small creatures running at a high rate of speed. Upon seeing him, both creatures stopped and jumped on him.

"Goten!" one cried.

"Uncle!" shouted the other one.

Goten smiled and tried to pull them off. "Now Pan…let go of your Uncle's arm so he doesn't drop his bag. Bra, please let go of my leg so I can go up the stairs. No no…Pan, please don't throw that bag…it's got all of your Uncle's clothes in it. Bra…will you **_please_** let go of my leg…" Finally he turned his head and looked back down the stairs. "GOHAN! Why didn't you tell me Pan had a friend sleeping over and that it was Bra! I'd rather take the couch!" 

Gohan laughed. "Come on Goten, you can deal with both of them! I do all the time. You should be happy that Marron isn't here too. Girls, come on downstairs and let Goten get settled in, you can use him as your human climbing toy after dinner."

Both girls squealed with delight and bolted down the stairs. Sighing, Goten trudge upstairs to the room he would use for a while, and collapsed on the bed. It was going to be a long night.

****

*****

Piccolo sat and watched as Vegeta pounded away at an invisible opponent. He had already gone Super Saiya-jin, and Piccolo had a feeling he wouldn't stop until he had drained all his energy completely. Not that that was a bad thing. He had a lot of energy pent up at the moment. If he expended most of it, he would probably be capable of holding a fairly decent conversation. Piccolo closed his eyes and went back to meditating. He knew Vegeta would come to him when he was ready to talk.

Vegeta punched, kicked, and fired ki blasts at something only he could see. He knew the Namek was patiently waiting for him to talk, but he wasn't ready just yet. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready. He had a daughter. A full-blooded Saiya-jin daughter. How could he not have known. Suddenly he stopped and looked over at the Namek. It would be more fun if he had a flesh and blood sparring partner. Someone who would fight back and hit back. Grinning he flew over to where the Namek sat meditating.

"Namek." Vegeta waited for him to acknowledge him. Slowly the Namek looked up.

"You know, Vegeta, we have been friends for many years, why is it that you still insist on calling me Namek?" he asked him, looking truly puzzled. Vegeta smirked.

"For the same reason I still call that 3rd class Saiya-jin baka Kakarot, because I feel like it. Now, do you want to spar? Or would you rather sit here and take a nap?"

"Hm…and here I thought you were ready to talk. Well, I suppose I could use a good spar. But I won't go easy on you, just because you had a bad day." Piccolo stood up, and stretched a little. Vegeta smirked and flew over to the area he had just been in the process of destroying. Piccolo flew over and they both dropped into a fighting stance.

  
"Whenever you're ready Namek." Vegeta said. Piccolo disappeared and reappeared in front of him. "How about now?"

****

*****

Several hours later, Piccolo and Vegeta lay stretched out on their backs, staring up at the sky. The area around them was completely destroyed. At one point, Vegeta had gone as high as Super Saiya-jin Level 2. Piccolo had long ago discarded his weighted turban, cape and shoulder pads.

"So, you ready to talk now? Or still feel like beating the shit out of something?" Piccolo asked Vegeta.

Vegeta just grunted.

"I'll take that as a yes. So tell me Vegeta, why did you go from saying she might be your daughter, to she was your daughter?" Piccolo looked over at him.

Vegeta sighed. "Did I ever tell you about those dreams I was having?" he asked.

Piccolo looked thoughtful for a moment. "Which ones?"

"No, I don't think I told anyone about this, it was just so…odd. Anyway, it turns out that Tynan was the cause of them. She's definitely my daughter. I never could remember the whole dream, until today. If I'm lucky they'll go away now and I can get some sleep. Been a while since I got a good night's sleep. Though I have a feeling that Bulma will insist that I sleep on the couch for a while. I believe she blames me for Trunk's damage. Course it's not my fault, I'm the one who saved his sorry ass. Goku as usual was too stupid to realize Trunks was almost dead. Goten was too busy checking her out." He sighed and looked over at Piccolo. "Don't ever get married my friend, or have kids. They'll be the death of you."

Piccolo chuckled. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to find someone who wouldn't mind marring a tall green guy from outer space. And I'm definitely not having kids. I have enough of adopted ones to worry about."

Vegeta grinned. "You did a great job with all of us, dad!"

Piccolo growled. "If I could move, I would kick your ass for that comment Vegeta!"

Vegeta sighed. "I suppose it's time for me to go see what happened to Tynan. Hopefully Bulma hasn't killed her."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Bulma ordered her out, so I told Goku to take her to his house until you figured out what you were going to do. That will buy you some time." Piccolo looked back to the sky.

"Thanks. That will give me…oh about an hour. As soon as I arrive home, Bulma will demand to know what I plan to do with her. Of course, since I'm already on the couch because of what happened to Trunks, it won't matter much if I tell her I have no fucking clue and to leave me alone so I can think about it. That'll give me…oh…about 2 weeks total on the couch. Of course, after 1 week, she'll let me back in, but I'll get kicked out after she's had her fun."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta with an odd expression on his face. "My friend, that is more about your sex life than I needed to know!"

Vegeta smirked before standing up. "Remember, tell anyone I came out here and I'll blow your ass to hell. I was training, on my own. Got it?"

Piccolo grinned. "Of course. Why would I tell anyone that you and I are actually friends? It would ruin both our reputations as bad guys. Don't let Bulma push you around too much. You have a right to get to know your daughter." Piccolo then blasted off into the night sky, heading towards his waterfall, near Goku's house.

As Vegeta approached Capsule Corp., he spotted 2 lights on. One was in his & Bulma's room, the other was his son's.

::Hm…looks like they didn't leave a light on for me. That's not a good sign.::

He landed without making a sound in front of the kitchen door. He walked in, and his stomach reminded him that it had been quite a while since his last meal. He raided the refrigerator and after a nice filling dinner, he made his way upstairs.

Upon entering his room, he found Bulma asleep in their bed, a book in her lap. Vegeta stripped off his sweaty training clothes, and took a quick shower. After his shower, he walked over and set the book on Bulma's night stand and shut the light off. He walked back around to his side of the bed and was just climbing in, when Bulma's voice stopped him.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta settled into his side of the bed. "Going to sleep, Woman, like I thought you were."

Bulma shook her head. "I don't think so, at least, not in this bed."

Vegeta growled dangerously. "Why are you still mad at me, Woman? If it wasn't for me, your son would be dead! You should be thanking me, not kicking me out of the bed!"

Bulma sighed. "That's not why I'm pissed at you."

Vegeta looked confused. "Why else would you be pissed at me?"

"Because, you jerk, you never told me about that girl or her mom!" Bulma shouted at him, sitting up in bed to glare at her husband.

Vegeta looked at his mate, and let his exasperation show.

"What did you think, Woman? That I lived like one of these monks you have here? Well, I'd hate to disappoint you, but I've slept with many women before you! And besides, you don't see me getting all teary-eyed over the fact that you and that pathetic weakling human slept together. So why should you care how many whores and servants I've screwed?"

"Why do you have to bring Yamcha into this conversation? It has nothing to do with him! This is between you and me! And besides, you knew about Yamcha, I didn't know about these other women!"

By now, Bulma and Vegeta were kneeling on the bed, nose to nose, yelling at each other.

"Well, at least I hadn't even thought of anyone else for at least a year before I slept with you! You still smelled like Yamcha that night!"

"Just what the hell are you trying to say Vegeta? Well, I'm waiting!"

Just then, the door flew open. "Would you two cut it out! There are injured people in this house who have to be to work in 6 hours!" Trunks yelled.

Bulma and Vegeta both looked at him.

"Not until she apologizes!"

"Not until he apologizes!" they both yelled at the same time. Then they turned to glare at one another.

"Me? Apologize?? Not in this life time!" they both yelled at each other.

Then Bulma growled. "That's it! OUT!"

Trunks sighed. "Ok, ok, fine, I'm leaving." He slowly trudged back to his room to see if he could find ear plugs.

"Well, what are you still doing here Vegeta? I meant you too! You can have the couch, or Goku's house. Take your pick!" She then grabbed his pillow and threw it out the door.

Vegeta growled, but stood up. He walked to his pillow, picked it up, then marched back to the bed, and flopped down onto it. He rolled so his back was to his mate.

"Just what do you think you're doing Vegeta!?! Didn't you hear me?" Bulma shouted at him.

"Woman, would you leave me alone so I can get some sleep. In case you don't remember, I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in over 8 months, and I intend to make the best out of tonight, by sleeping all night, peacefully, with no dreams. Now shut up, or you can go sleep on the couch." And with that, Vegeta closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Bulma sat there staring at him for a few moments, then growled. ::That's it!:: she thought. ::Starting tomorrow night, he's sleeping on the couch indefinitely!:: She rolled so her back was too him, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

::Thoughts:: //Memories// S_peaking Mentally_

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor. Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat. Please don't sue me, I have no money. Enjoy! Tynan79.

**__**

Chapter 4

Vegeta woke up in a very good mood. He hadn't had that dream last night. He'd gotten a good night's sleep, Bulma hadn't yelled at him over sleeping in the bed. His mood took a turn for the worse 5 minutes after he woke up.

Vegeta went downstairs to get some food, but then wished he had stayed in bed.

"MOM!! Do I have to go to work today??" Trunks whined at his mother. He was half dressed and trying to look pathetic. He was shoveling food into his mouth.

"That company won't run itself you know, Trunks. Besides, you took off 3 days last week. I'm sure there's plenty of work you'll be able to do." Bulma turned to see her husband standing in the kitchen doorway, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, and the mighty Prince has risen and decided to grace us with his presence. We should be honored Trunks." She turned back to making her own breakfast.

Vegeta walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. He then reached around her and grabbed one of her slices of toast. Turning around before she could snatch it back, he ate it as he eyed Trunks' plate. His son growled at him, hunched over his food and finished it in record time. Vegeta chuckled as he moved over to raid the refrigerator for his breakfast. 

"Brat, if your mother says to go to work, I would suggest you do it. And if you leave, I'll hunt you down, kick your ass around a little, then drop you back off at work." Vegeta emerged from the refrigerator with a pile of food. He set it down at the table without bothering to heat it up and began eating.

"What should you care dad. I figured you would be too busy with your precious new daughter to worry about me." Trunks caught the look on his father's face, and decided to leave before he suffered more pain.

"Brat, make a comment like that again, and it will be your last." Vegeta said as Trunks practically ran out the door.

Bulma walked over to the table and sat down with her food. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Bulma watched as the mound of food in front of Vegeta slowly diminished.

Bulma sighed. "I honestly don't understand how you can eat that much Vegeta. I mean, I just restocked the refrigerator 2 days ago, and all that's left in it is 1 egg and a slice of bread!"

Vegeta looked up. "You mean I missed something?" He stood up, walked to the refrigerator and opened it up. Pulling out the egg and slice of bread he walked to the table.

Bulma growled. "You're impossible! One of these days, I'm going to make you start doing work for your food!" She chewed on her piece of toast as she watched him. He took the egg, held it in one hand. The hand began to glow softly, he shook his hand for a moment, then cracked the egg over top of his piece of bread. Bulma was amazed to see that the egg had been cooked. Vegeta caught the look on her face and smirked.

"This is a trick I picked up when I was 7. Raw creature eggs don't taste very good. And as for the amount of food I eat, I can hardly help it if my body needs more food than your pathetic body. Just be happy I don't eat nearly as much as Kakarot does, and that your son takes after you for the most part when he eats." Vegeta downed the slice of bread with eggs in one bite.

Bulma sighed. "I'm going shopping today. Do you need anything?"

Vegeta smirked at her. "More food. Make sure to be home before lunch, got it Woman?" he stood up, and walked to his Gravity room with Bulma's yelling following him. ::Today could turn out to be a good day after all.:: he thought.

****

*****

The door opened with a creak but the person laying on the bed never noticed. Two figures crept into the room slowly and quietly. One looked at the other and giggled softly. As they neared the bed, they both stopped. One held out three fingers on one hand. Slowly each were lowered. When none were left, the two figures sprang at the sleeping form on the bed.

"WAKE UP UNCLE GOTEN!" Pan and Bra screamed as they landed on him. Goten reacted with the skill of a trained fighter. He threw both of them off of him and jumped to his feet, ready to fight whatever was thrown at him again. Bra hit the opposite wall and Pan landed on the floor with a loud THUMP. As soon as Goten realized where he was, and who it was that woke him up, he got really scared.

"Oh crap, Bra are you alright??" he asked as he rushed to her side. She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh good Dende, your father's going to kill me. Yup, that's it…I'm dead. Oh well, that's ok I suppose, I didn't exactly feel like doing that job mom found for me next week anyway. Are you ok Bra?" he asked again.

Bra slowly nodded her head. Then she stood up and put her hand on her hips. "What was that for? Pan? Are you ok?" Pan nodded her head as she stood up, rubbing her bottom.

"Yeah, uncle Goten, what was that for?" She stood at Bra's side, imitating her with her hands on her hips.

Goten stuck a hand behind the back of his head and laughed. "Don't you two know better than waking up a sleeping Saiya-jin? I mean, come on, have you ever done this to your father Bra?"

Bra thought for a moment. "Well, once, he growled a lot and threatened to throw me through a wall."

Goten looked at Pan. "And I know what happened the last time you tried that with your father."

Pan sighed. The pair had wanted her Uncle Goten to take them to the circus. Pan's dad was too busy with work, and her mom wasn't nearly as much fun as her Uncle Goten. Now it looked like he wouldn't take him. Then Bra started smirking, just like her father. That was always a good sign, it meant she had a plan.

"I'll make a deal with you," she told Goten. He raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell my dad that you threw me into a wall, and in return, you'll take Pan and me to the circus today. You'll buy us whatever we want, and you'll win us all kinds of stuff. In return, daddy won't kill you. Sounds like a good exchange?"

Goten sighed. "I suppose a day with you two would be worth my life. Alright, go downstairs and I'll be down in a few minutes."

The two children yelled happily and took off downstairs. Goten sighed.

::Great:: he thought. ::Now I'll definitely have to take that job next week. These two will wipe out what little money I had left. And I really wanted to get that ring for Tracy next week. Grrr…why did those two have to wake me up like that! If they hadn't, I wouldn't be in this mess! Oh well. Better get going, the sooner we start, the quicker I'll get it over. I just hope Bra doesn't let it slip to Vegeta or I'm in for it!:: Goten sighed and got dressed. As he headed downstairs he heard the two girls talking about all the rides they were gonna go on.

****

*****

"What do you mean you're going to go sparring with Vegeta today?? You did that yesterday! I've got lots of work around here that I need you to do Goku, when are you going to do that?"

Tynan groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. Why did humans have to be so damned loud.

"Aww, but ChiChi…I didn't get to spar Vegeta yesterday. I was really looking forward to it today. I can do the stuff here later, can't I?"

Why do Saiya-jins have to be so damn loud too! Tynan finally sat up. She knew she'd get no more sleep today. Downstairs the argument continued.

"I don't care how badly you want to go spar Vegeta today, you're not going! You're going to stay here, be a good husband, and help me out!" ChiChi stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her husband.

Goku groaned. He knew his wife all too well. If he didn't do what she wanted, he would never hear the end of it. If he was lucky, he could do everything real quick and then go spar Vegeta. It would be better to just give in. "Ok ChiChi, what is it you want me to do?"

ChiChi smiled happily and handed him a list. "You can start with that," she said as she headed off to go start cooking.

Tynan changed into a short, pale green wrap-around skirt, and a green halter top, along with green boots that stopped just under her knees, then walked downstairs and followed her nose to the kitchen. She walked over to see what ChiChi was cooking. With any luck she'd be in a better mood now that Goku had agreed to help her.

"Is there anything for breakfast?" she asked. ChiChi turned and looked at her.

"Oh yes, of course. Have a seat and I'll find you something. I suppose you eat just like Goku and Goten. Well, I'm sure I have enough food left after Goku's breakfast." She brought armloads of food and placed them in front of Tynan on the table. As Tynan began to eat, she was slightly startled by how good the food was. "Wow, this is very good. I've not had food this good in a while!" Tynan ate slowly (compared to Goku) then went looking for Goku. She found him outside chopping wood.

She figured now would be a good time to ask him a few questions. She walked over to where Goku was and watched as he tossed a large chunk of wood into the air, then blasted it with a small ki blast. He noticed her presence and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked.

Tynan nodded. "Yes, well enough. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" She leaned against a tree and crossed her arms over her chest. Goku started laughing.

"You know, you look just like Vegeta when you do that! Sure, what questions?" 

"Well, for starters, I was wondering how my father ended up here. And why he's so…I don't know…mellow. I mean, from what I've heard of him, he should've killed several people, you included. Yet, he just shuts up and does nothing. That makes no sense!"

"Well, Vegeta is a nice person, as I'm sure you are. He was just a bit…misguided for a while. But, it would be easier if I started at the beginning I think. From when Vegeta and I first met. Wow…that was ages ago, but it doesn't feel like that! Actually let's start before then. It had been 5 years since I had seen anyone…"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Notes – Ok finally got new chapters!!Sorry it took so long, but life has been keeping me busy.Hope to have chapter 7 done soon!Hope you enjoy!

::Thoughts:://Memories//S_peaking Mentally_

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor.Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat.Please don't sue me, I have no money.Enjoy!Tynan79.

**_Chapter 5_**

"And so you see, Gohan was able to defeat Cell with the help of your father, Piccolo, Krillian, Tien, and Yamcha.You see, your father's not such a bad guy after all."Goku paused in his digging to smile at Tynan.

"Kakarot, you have no idea what you're talking about."

They both turned to see Vegeta leaning against a nearby tree.Goku smiled at him, Tynan showed no outward emotion.

"C'mon Vegeta, admit it, you're a nice guy!"Goku went back to his digging."So how long have you been listening?"

Vegeta sighed, "Somewhere around the time you blew your idiot self up, along with King Kai and his planet.I think you've wasted enough of my time.Brat," he turned his attention to Tynan, "let's go."He pulled himself away from the tree and raised up into the air.

Tynan looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow."And I am supposed to be going where?"

"We're going to go spar.Since Kakarot is busy doing what his mate wants him to, I'll have to settle for seeing how good you are.Now lets go."

"And if I don't want to?" She asked.She actually wanted to spar, wanting to see if he was as good as Goku had made him sound, but she didn't want to make it that easy for him.She smiled to herself when she saw the look he gave her.

"I did not ask you!That was not a request!Think of it as an order, from you Prince!Now move!"Vegeta glared down at her.

"I'll think about it.So what happened next Goku?" she asked, turning her attention back to Goku.

  
Vegeta growled."First off, his name is Kakarot.Secondly, as both your Prince and father, what I say goes.And lastly, no matter what, when I tell you to do something, you do it!Now let's go!"

  
Tynan smirked at Goku and answered her father."No."

Goku winced.The vein on Vegeta's forehead was on the verge of exploding."Uh…Ty…I think it would be best to just do what he wants." 

Vegeta was seething, but said nothing.As Tynan and Goku watched, he went from frowning, to looking resigned, to smirking evilly.He turned his attention back to Tynan.

"Ok, pest, you're new here, so let me tell you how things are done.If you don't believe me, ask Trunks.I am stronger than you.I am more skilled at fighting than you.And just because my blood runs through your veins, doesn't mean I won't hesitate to put you in the hospital.Kakarot can tell you, Trunks has spent many nights in the hospital, or in the medical lab at Capsule Corp., because of his mouth.Now either we go spar, or I'll kick your ass right here.Which would you prefer?"

Tynan looked at him.She could tell he meant every word he said.She decided to finally let him have his way."Ok, let's go."She rose up so she was face to face with him.

Vegeta looked at what she was wearing."Do you want to change first?"

She shook her head."I've destroyed planets in this outfit.It'll be fine.So shut up and lets go."

Vegeta smirked slightly, then blasted off in the direction of his favorite sparring grounds.

  
  
She gave a slight wave at Goku then blasted off and followed Vegeta.

Goku sighed as he watched them go.He really wanted to go watch them.He sighed as he felt Vegeta powering up.Then he frowned.Vegeta was powering up way above what Tynan was.::Man, I hope he doesn't hurt her.Hmm…maybe I should go make sure he doesn't.Yeah, I think I need to be there in case I have to keep Vegeta in line.:: With that, he took off in the direction of Vegeta's favorite sparring ground.

*****

Bulma sat quietly as she only half listened to the conversation around her.It was the weekly Executive Staff meetings.Since she was trying to get Trunks ready to be president, she had started letting him conduct the meetings.In attendance was herself, Trunks, her executive assistant, Jay from Public Relation, Robert from H.R., Annie from Finance, Douglas from Facilities, Jack from Design and Development, Gary from Computers, and Pieter the Head of Security.Bulma sighed as she listened to Trunks.

::It's always the same.First Trunks rattles on through the morning news.:: She leaned back in her chair.:Then he asks if anyone has something to add.3…2…1…:: she mentally counted down.

"Does anyone have anything they wish to add?" Trunks asked.

Bulma sighed again.::Here goes.First Douglas will complain that he doesn't have enough staff.::

"Once again, I would like to bring it to everyone's attention that our department is severely understaffed.We could easily use 15 more people for the amount of work we do.

::Then comes Robert blaming it on finance.:: Bulma thought.

"Well, I would be glad to give you more staff, but finance won't give me the money.My department is understaffed, too."

::Now, Annie will say that Jack is spending too much money, and that is why they don't have enough money to hire new staff.::

"Well, you can't blame me for that.If Jack would spend less money on research, then we would have more money to give to you for more staff, Robert."

::And now comes Jack blaming Gary for not having better computers and software.::

"I can't help the fact that it costs so much for our research.We're using out of date software on ancient things that some people believe are computers."

::And now, Gary will blame Annie in finance…::

"Hey, I can't help it if I don't have the money to buy you guys new computers!It's all I can do to keep what you have running."

::And Jay will try to keep the peace by asking everyone to calm down…::

"If we could all just calm down, I'm sure we can come up with…"

  
::Enter Pieter.::Bulma smirked.

"Oh shut up Jay.Let them argue it out if they want to.At least their department doesn't have leaks."

::And from here on, the meeting is out of control.::

Suddenly Bulma heard Vegeta growling._How dare that wretched little brat say that!Who does she think she is!_Bulma searched through his thoughts, and found out that Tynan had just told him "no".

Bulma smiled.Vegeta was angry and distracted.This could be fun.

_Your daughter_, Bulma said to him through the bond they had.

_Woman!How many times must I tell you to stay out of my head!_Vegeta growled back at her.

Bulma smirked._I have to take advantage of the times when you're really angry.That's the only time I can do this._

Vegeta sighed._Mental note to self: Keep Woman out at all times, even when really pissed.Say goodbye now Woman._

Bulma chuckled, drawing weird looks from her son and a few others._See you later, Man._

Suddenly an image flashed through her mind.Her eyes widened, she let out a yelp, fell out of her chair, and blushed bright red.

"Mom?? Are you ok?" Trunks moved to help her up.

"Of course I'm fine!Just…It's nothing, I'm fine!" she said, blushing more as she noticed everyone was looking at her intently.

::Damn you Vegeta!I'll get you for that one!:: She thought.She looked around at everyone looking at her.

"So where were we?" she asked Trunks.

"Uh, Jay was in the process of yelling at Pieter for implying that one of his staff might be leaking information."

  
Bulma frowned slightly at Pieter.She had been planning on discussing that with Jay privately first.She waited, knowing that Trunks would now try to regain control of the meeting again.

"Ok…Ok…Why don't we all just take our seats again," he looked specifically at Jay who was standing and glaring at Pieter."Now, I'm sure that we will be able to find the funding needed for more staff somewhere."

Bulma chuckled to herself and watched Annie.She frowned at Trunks.

"Is that so, Sir?And where, pray do tell, will we find this money?Perhaps if we had to spend less money on the repairs for things you destroyed, we would have more money for staff."

Trunks blushed slightly, knowing she was referring to the numerous times he had simply blown something up when he was having a bad day.His mother had affectionately named the money spent on that the "Trunks Briefs Stress Relief Fund".

"Yes well, err…as I was saying…I'm sure we will find the funds…err…to hire more staff somewhere…" he gave his mother a pleading look.

She finally took pity on him."Ok, if there is no more business, I'm sure we all have other things we can be doing.Jay, if you could stop by my office in about a half hour, there's something we need to discuss.If no one else has anything constructive to add to this meeting, I think it's safe to say it's over."She looked around the room."No?Good then, have a good day everyone."

She stood up and headed back to her office, plotting ways to get back at her husband for the very graphic mental image he had shared with her earlier.

*****

Back at Vegeta's favorite sparring grounds, Vegeta and Tynan both powered up, Vegeta choosing to start just below Super Saiya-jin level.The faced each other, both waiting to see what the other would do first.Finally Tynan got tired of waiting.She flew at Vegeta, charging a small Ki blast in her hand.She waited until she was almost on top of him, before disappearing.Vegeta simply stood there.Tynan reappeared in front of him, and fired the Ki blast at his chest.Smirking he batted it away, then lashed out with a combinations of punches and kicks.As Tynan backpedaled and blocked them, Vegeta powered up his own Ki blast, sending it at her.She shot into the air to avoid it, then flew back at him, punching and kicking as she went.This continued for several minutes, Tynan seemed to successfully drive him backwards.

Goku landed and watched the two silently.As he watched, he notices that she's a very good fighter.::Of course no where near as good as Vegeta, but she is holding her own.::He sat down and leaned back against a tree to watch.

Vegeta was also impressed with her skill.He would never admit that to anyone, of course.He powered down slightly, letting her get the impression that she stood a chance against him.He wanted to see how she would take that.If she was like he used to be, she would let it go to her head and get sloppy.He growled when he heard Kakarot start calling out encouragements to her.

"You're doing good Ty!!Keep an eye on his left side, he usually lets his guard slip on his left side!"

Vegeta growled again, "Kakarot!Shut up!I do not let my guard down on my left side!"

  
Goku chuckled and watched as Tynan landed several good kicks while Vegeta was distracted with bellowing at him.

Vegeta inwardly winced when one of Tynan's roundhouses caught his ribs.She had a powerful kick.He continued to let her believe she was doing good.Finally he saw what he was looking for.Her moves got sloppier, her smirk resembling something he himself would wear right before he won a fight.Deciding now was the time to end it, he flared into Super Saiya-jin, enjoying the surprised look on her face.She froze, her jaw dropping slightly and stared at him.Grinning at her, he lunged forward, driving her back with several well placed kicks and punches.She grunted and tried to drop down to get away from him and catch her breath, but Vegeta didn't give her any breaks.As he continued to pound away at her, she realized that he had lulled her into a false sense of security.Cursing her own foolishness, she attempted to block as many of the strikes as she could.

As Goku watched, he hoped that Vegeta simply planned on shocking her when he went Super Saiya-jin.He soon realized that wasn't what Vegeta planned.When he felt him building his power, he stood up, waiting to see if he would need to interfere.Just to be on the safe side, he began to power up.

Vegeta smirked as he drove her steadily back.She didn't realize it, but he was about to have her cornered against a mountain.He took a moment to glance at Kakarot, wondering why he was powering up.Tynan took that opportunity to hit Vegeta with another roundhouse.She struck the same spot she had hit earlier, and was happy to feel one of his ribs crack under her foot.Vegeta let out a growl, and raised his hand, palm facing her.

"This ends now!Big Bang Attack!" he bellowed, and released the Ki blast at point blank range.

Tynan let out a scream as the blast hit her, then dropped from the sky.Goku bellowed and raced to catch her before she hit the ground.Vegeta slowly dropped down and touched down in front of Goku.

"Vegeta, what were you thinking??Are you trying to kill her?" Goku yelled, laying Tynan on the ground to check her over.She was unconscious, and had several cuts and bruises, but seemed ok other than that.

"Of course not Kakarot, only prove that she has a lot to learn.Which I believe I did." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest.

Goku sighed and picked her up."Well next time you want to teach someone a lesson, pick on someone who's power level is equal to your own.You could have hurt her very badly Vegeta, or even killed her."

"How dare you talk to me like that Kakarot!I knew exactly what her power level was, and kept the blast as just enough to bang her up a little, not kill her.And if you really want a fight, I'll be glad to indulge you."He raised one eyebrow, hoping that Kakarot would accept the challenge.But instead he turned and took off heading back towards his house.Vegeta sighed and took off, not really caring which direction he flew in.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

::Thoughts:: //Memories// Speaking Mentally 

Disclaimers – I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor. Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat. Please don't sue me, I have no money. Enjoy! Tynan79.

Chapter 6

As Goku approached his house, he saw ChiChi standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a very pissed off look on her face.Goku sighed and shifted his hold on Tynan, checking to see if she had regained consciousness.She hadn't.He landed in the front yard, and slowly walked towards his wife.

"Goku, where the hell have you been?" She yelled.

"I went to go help Tynan.Vegeta got a little rough on her." He hoped she would accept that answer.The look on her face said that she didn't.

"Is that so?Then why is it you've been gone for almost 2 hours?Did it take that long to fly out there, and help her?"ChiChi noticed that Tynan was pretty banged up, but didn't care at the moment.Her husband should have minded his own business and finished the things she had asked him to do.

Goku tried to make it past her so he could put Tynan in her room, but ChiChi wouldn't budge.

"Goku, all I asked was for you to do some simple chores around here.It's not like I asked you to save the world.But could you do them?No!I just don't understand why you want to spend all your time fighting and never any time helping me out!"ChiChi glared at him.Finally he got tired of carrying Tynan.

"ChiChi, will you please move so I can get her inside?In case you haven't noticed, she's unconscious thanks to Vegeta.So please just move?" he tried to sound as nice as he could.

ChiChi gave a huff, like it was such a big deal to move out of his way, but eventually did.He set Tynan on the couch and went to get the first aid kit.The entire time ChiChi lectured him on various things, such as his inability to stick with something once it's started.

"So when were you going to get around to finishing the trees?I have 3 holes in my yard, instead of 3 trees.That's very rude of you to do that Goku, one of the kids could come by and fall in one of the holes and hurt themselves."  
  


Finally Goku couldn't take it anymore.Instead of yelling at her like he wanted to, he simply handed her the bandages, and walked outside to finish moving the trees.ChiChi let out another huff, and went to work bandaging up Tynan's cuts.

Goku worked for several more hours outside, trying to work off the anger he felt towards his wife.He really didn't think he had a right to get angry at her, that was just the way she was.But it still pissed him off when she would yell at him like he was a small child.Just because he acted stupid sometimes, didn't mean he really was.He sighed as he surveyed the work he had done.::Wonder if she'll be happy with this.Probably not, I'm sure tomorrow she'll have a whole new list for me to do, including putting everything back the way it was.::He made his way back inside.He noticed Tynan was no longer on the couch.::She must have woken up and went upstairs to her room.:: he thought.ChiChi was in the kitchen, cooking.He went in to let her know that he was done outside.

"Hey ChiChi, I got everything you wanted done outside finished.Is there anything else, or can I go clean up?" he didn't mean to sound rude, but he was still annoyed at her.She spun around and glared at him.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me Goku!It's not like I asked you to move a mountain, a few simple chores won't kill you to complete them!"She turned back around and went back to cooking.

Goku kept silent, deciding it was better to just avoid her for a while.After his shower, he sat down at the table, waiting patiently for something to eat.He was starving!Tynan had declined dinner, saying she wasn't very hungry and if she got hungry later, she could always eat then.ChiChi sat across from her husband, watching as he ate.

"I sure am glad that Tynan isn't down here," she remarked.Goku looked at her with a puzzled look on his face."You eat like a pig Goku.It embarrasses me whenever we go out together. Why can't you learn to eat a little nicer.Vegeta has manners when he eats.Even Trunks does.But no, you and your two sons eat like there's no tomorrow!I swear, sometimes I feel like feeding you out of a pig trough!" she glared at him as he ate.

Goku sighed and stopped eating."Is there anything **_else_** you find wrong with me?" he asked.

She frowned at him."What do you mean by that Goku?"

"Well, so far today, you've done nothing but yell at me, all day long.Never mind the fact that I kept Vegeta from killing his daughter.Never mind the fact that I did all the chores on the list you gave me, which I might add would have kept a normal human busy for at least 2 days!But no, I completed them in less than 1 day, and do I get a word of thanks?No!Not even one word of encouragement.Have you even gone out to look at what I did?No!You just sit in here and bitch all damn day long!If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to drive me crazy with your yelling.Then you have the nerve to criticize the way I eat?I can't help it if I'm hungry all the time!Vegeta tells me it's in my blood, that Saiya-jins need more food because of how active we are.And I can't help it if I like to go sparring, again that's in my blood!Bulma doesn't seem to have a problem with the fact that Vegeta spends most of his time training or sparring, yet if I try to take just 1 day to go spar with him, I get bitched out for it!I'm sick and tired of your yelling ChiChi!"

ChiChi's jaw dropped as she stared at her husband.Then she jumped up and put her hands on her hips.

"Then why don't you go live at Capsule Corp.?If you like how Bulma is, then go live over there and let her feed you!" and with that she stormed out of the room.Goku heard the bedroom door slam shut.He sighed as he got up and headed for the back door.He suddenly felt like sparring.He took off and went in search of Vegeta.

****

Vegeta sat at the edge of a cliff watching the sun set.Vor was laying at his side, his head resting on Vegeta's lap.Vor was a large black wolf.A loner like Vegeta, he had startled Vegeta while he was wandering the woods.Lost in thought, Vegeta never noticed the growling black wolf until it was almost on top of him.Vegeta kicked it and sent it sprawling.Though it was injured, it had still made another attempt to attack him.Vegeta was impressed with the wolf, and felt slightly guilty about injuring it (though he would deny this till he was blue in the face).He had gone off and brought back a large deer for the wolf to feed on.From that day forward, whenever he would go wandering around the woods behind Capsule Corp., the wolf would follow him.Vegeta eventually nicknamed it Vor and would often spend hours staring off into space with the wolf at his side.

Vegeta shifted slightly.The rib that Tynan had cracked was hurting him.Vor lifted his head and looked at him.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." Vegeta ruffled the fur behind his ears.Vor laid his head back down."You know, I still can't believe this.I have a full blooded Saiya-jin daughter.One that I never knew about.Just as I was finally getting used to the way things were, this happens.Now Bulma's pissed at me, Trunks is pissed at me, Kakarot's pissed at me.And my damn rib hurts.Damn, could this day get any worse?"

Vor's head snapped up and he growled."Of course.Kakarot would show up.Yes, this day can get worse."Vor stood up, the fur on his back bristling.

Goku landed a few feet behind Vegeta and stared at the wolf."Uh, Vegeta, could you call your attack dog off?"

Vor continued to growl at Goku, until Vegeta put his hand on the back of Vor's neck.The wolf looked at him, his head slightly cocked to one side.Vegeta nodded off towards the wood, and the wolf immediately licked his face, then took off into the woods.Vegeta slowly stood up, and faced Goku.

"So, what are you doing here Kakarot?Come to teach me a lesson?Yell at me for hurting Tynan?"Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Goku.

"Actually, I came to see if you wanted to spar.I'm in a bit of a bad mood, and thought it would be a good way to shake off some of this excess energy.Of course, if you'd rather be alone, I can always go see if Piccolo or Gohan feel like sparring."Goku turned slightly away as if he would leave.

"I'll warn you now Kakarot, I'm in a foul mood myself, I won't go easy on you."

Goku smiled at Vegeta."What else is new?I promise not to go easy on you either Vegeta.How does that sound?"

  
Vegeta smirked and got into a fighting stance."Shut up and spar you idiot."

  
Goku grinned and lunged at him.

*****

About an hour later, Goku and Vegeta were still sparring.They were both at Super Saiya-jin level 1, neither showing any signs of letting up.Then Goku remembered seeing Tynan kick Vegeta twice in the same spot.The same spot that Vegeta now guarded more so than usual.He honed in on that spot, throwing punch after punch, trying to break through Vegeta's defenses.Vegeta was doing a very good job of keeping it blocked though.Finally Goku disappeared, and reappeared behind him.As Vegeta spun to meet him, Goku threw a kick of his own.He hit Vegeta's rib cage, and felt something break.Vegeta yelled, and went Super Saiya-jin level 2.Cursing his own foolishness for allowing Kakarot to catch him off guard, Vegeta redoubled his efforts of protecting the now broken ribs.Goku matched his power level.

The two continued for some time.Occasionally Goku would throw relentless combinations of punches and kicks aimed at the same spot, and occasionally one would make it through.He was feeling restless, and wanted to win.He knew he could, he could win easily, since he was able to go Super Saiya-jin level 3, while Vegeta's top was still level 2.But he wanted to beat Vegeta as an equal, to prove that his skill was better than Vegeta's, not just his power level.

Vegeta was quite sure that he now had 2 broken ribs.That was the least of his problems.He had never seen Kakarot spar so seriously.Not even when they were preparing for the androids had he seemed this intense.It worried Vegeta a little.Vegeta thought that perhaps Kakarot was still angry with him from the earlier incident with Tynan.But it wasn't like him to allow anger to over take him in a simple little sparring match.One of Goku's punches made it through again, and struck his already sore ribs.He growled and charged up a Ki blast.Using that as a distraction, he dropped back, taking a moment to catch his breath.His ribs hurt like hell and he was getting short of breath.::Damn I'm too old for this shit.::Suddenly words filtered through to Vegeta.He looked up, his eyes wide.

"Kame Ha Me…"

Vegeta braced himself, gathering energy for a Final Flash attack.

"HAAAAAAAA!!"Goku released the Ki blast aimed straight at Vegeta.

Vegeta responded in kind, "FINAL FLASH!" he screamed, sending his own Ki Blast straight at Goku's.The two blasts hit in mid air.Neither man backed down, each put as much energy as they could into it.In the end, Goku had more.The Kamehameha Wave over took Vegeta's Final Flash and plowed onwards towards him.Fortunately for Vegeta, Goku forced it to the left at the last minute, the blast barely missing Vegeta.Vegeta gasped for breath, the effort he had put into it, causing his ribs to hurt even more.Unfortunately for Vegeta, Goku didn't plan on allowing him much of a rest.He used his Instant Transmition technique to appear behind a startled looking Vegeta, and brought his clasped hands down on Vegeta's neck.Vegeta hit the ground hard.Goku dropped down to the ground at a much slower rate and knelt down next to the Vegeta-shaped crater.

"Hey, 'Geta?You ok?Kami, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Of course I'm fine.I only hit the ground traveling at a high rate of speed and jarred the already broken ribs, probably resulting in a few more breaking.Why wouldn't I be ok?" Vegeta dragged himself out of the hole and sat up to glare at Goku."What the hell was that all about?"

"Sorry Vegeta, guess I was a little more pissed at ChiChi than I thought I was.You sure you're ok?" he was looking quite worried.

Vegeta nodded."Yes, I'm fine.Nothing a few days of rest won't cure.Of course, then again, I'm not known for resting am I?"Vegeta stood up, and dusted himself off.

"I'll see you Thursday at the usual time.I'll kick your ass good for this."Vegeta didn't wait for Goku to answer, simply flying off towards Capsule Corp.

Goku sighed and headed off towards his house.If he was lucky, ChiChi would let him in and not yell at him anymore that night.He really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by anyone.

Author's Notes – That's it for now!Hope you enjoyed it!With any luck, I'll have chapter 7 done soon!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Wild Strandz Normal Wild Strandz 3 11 2001-11-06T02:10:00Z 2001-11-06T03:19:00Z 4 1431 8162 Wild Strandz 68 16 10023 9.2720 1 1 

Author's Note – Wow, sorry it took so long to finish this chapter!  Chapter 8 is almost done, it's taking longer because I've changed the way the story's headed.  Sorry Goku and ChiChi fans, you might not like this chapter, but it just had to be done!  Enjoy, Tynan79

****

**_Chapter 7_**

Vegeta landed outside Capsule Corp.  He walked in through the backdoor and headed straight for his room.  All he wanted was a shower and sleep in that order.  He opened the door and found Bulma, on the phone.  She gave Vegeta a dirty look.

"ChiChi, Vegeta just drug his sorry ass in, so I'm sure Goku will be there shortly.   You sure you don't want to come over here?  No?  Ok, call if you need anything." She hung up.

As Vegeta walked into the bathroom to take his shower, Bulma followed him.

"Vegeta, that was ChiChi, she said Goku actually yelled at her, and that he was acting strange and that…Whoa, shit what happened to you?" she rushed to his side.  He had cuts and bruises over most of his body.

"I'm fine Woman, and Kakarot will be fine also.  He's worked off his anger."

Bulma ran her fingers around the edges of one particularly nasty looking bruise along his rib cage.  Vegeta hissed and grabbed her hand.

"Woman, I've got several broken ribs!  Kindly don't make them hurt any more than they already do.  And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, and go to bed."

With that, Vegeta rid himself of the rest of his torn and bloody clothes and climbed into the shower.  As Bulma stood there, the mental image he had shared with her earlier flashed through her mind.  She walked back into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

A half hour later, Vegeta walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.  He raised an eyebrow when he saw what Bulma was wearing (or the lack there of).

"Woman, what part of 'shower and sleep' didn't you understand?" he asked her.

She smirked at him.  "Did you think that I would forget that little image you sent me earlier?"

Vegeta growled.  "That was before I got broken ribs and created a me shaped crater.  Now I've had my shower so I want sleep."

He removed the towel and laid down next to her, pulling the covers over them both.  Bulma snuggled up against him and shared a mental image of her own with him.  

"You sure you wanna sleep?" she purred seductively in his ear.

Vegeta growled and Bulma giggled, knowing she had gotten her way.

*****

Goku flew towards his house.  He really didn't want to go home though.  He didn't know why, but lately ChiChi's yelling really got to him.  He had never minded it before, but as of late, it had been getting worse and worse.

Goku realized he had changed course.  He paused in his flight to see if he could figure out why.  He smiled when he did.  Piccolo was close by.  He could always talk to him.  He continued his flight and landed near where the Namek was meditating.  Goku waited for Piccolo to acknowledge him.

"You're out late," he said as he opened his eyes to look at Goku.  "And you look like hell," he added.

Goku frowned and looked down.  He had a couple of cuts, but most of the blood on his clothes was from Vegeta.

As if reading his thoughts, something Piccolo was good at, he said, "You and Vegeta went at it pretty good.  He gonna live?"

Goku nodded, then sighed.  "Piccolo, I don't know what's going on with me.  All of a sudden I don't feel like the old me.  I mean, I yelled at ChiChi, and had this overwhelming urge to beat Vegeta into the ground."

"Which you did," Piccolo added.

Goku nodded.  "I was truly feeling angry.  I've not felt that way since I fought Freeza.  I don't understand it at all."

Piccolo stared at him intently for a moment, and then closed his eyes again.  "Let's see.  You're feeling angrier.  You're short tempered.  You're more vicious when you spar.  I'd say it sounds like you're acting a lot like Vegeta.  Which would mean you're acting more like your true Saiya-jin self."

Goku shook his head.  "No way.  I won't believe that.  I haven't hit my head lately, why would I start acting more Saiya-jin?"

  
Piccolo looked at him again.  "Well, when did this start?"

Goku thought about it for a moment.  "Well, I guess today actually, but I've been feeling weird for a while.  Today was the first day I gave into the urges."

Piccolo smiled slightly, but said nothing.  He closed his eyes again and Goku took that as his dismissal.  He thanked Piccolo for listening and left.

Piccolo opened his eyes and watched his friend go.  He wondered how long it would take for him to realize just what was causing the change in him.  ::This should be interesting.:: He thought to himself, then went back go meditating.

*****

Tynan lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling.  She mentally ran through the day's events again.  He had saved her, been angry at her father for her, yelled at his wife, and left her crying.

::This could be easier than I thought.:: she smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

*****

Somewhere in space, a small space ship raced towards Earth.  There was only one life form on the ship.  It sat staring off in a trance.  Suddenly its eyes snapped open.  It was almost there.  Soon, it would extract its revenge and no one would survive.

*****

Goku landed outside his son's house.  Gohan and Goten were both still up.  Goku still didn't feel like going home.  He was just about to knock when Gohan opened the door.  Judging by the worried look on his face, ChiChi had talked to him.

"Mind if I come in for a while?" Goku asked his son.  Gohan stepped out of the way.

Goten looked up as his father walked into the living room where he and Gohan had been talking.  "Gee dad, you look like hell," he commented.

Goku smirked slightly, in a way that reminded Goten of Vegeta.  He suppressed a shudder.  "Yeah, but Vegeta looks worse," Goku responded as he sat down on the couch.  He looked over at his youngest son and realized how tired he looked.  "You don't look so good yourself.  What did you do today?"

Gohan sat down in his chair and watched his father silently.  Goten sighed.  "I took Pan and Bra to the circus."  He sighed.  "I'm broke, I'm tired, and I'm starting to think death by Vegeta would have been better."

Goku raised an eyebrow and Goten sighed again.  "Pan and Bra decided to wake me up.  Pan hit the floor, but Bra hit the wall.  In exchange for not telling her father I threw her into a wall, I had to take the two of them to the circus for the day."

Goku nodded.  "She's just like her mother isn't she?"  He didn't wait for an answer, instead looked over at his oldest.  "So what did she tell you, Gohan?"

"That you yelled at her, didn't finish your dinner, and stormed out of the house.  After which I can assume you tracked down Vegeta, took out your anger on him, stopped off to ask Piccolo to make sense out of your irrational behavior, before stopping off here."

Goku grinned at him.  "Yup, that's about right.  The only exception was that I didn't plan on beating the hell out of Vegeta.  All I wanted was a little friendly sparring match.  However after we started sparring, I had this overwhelming urge to beat him not by power, as I could've easily powered up to Super Saiya-jin 3 and won, but instead by skill.  Which I think I did.  Anyway, Piccolo seems to think I'm acting more Saiya-jin, but I don't think that's it.  I'm just tired of your mom's yelling and complaining."

Goten nodded.  "I know what you mean, lately it seems worse.  I mean, she told me I was repairing this wall for this lady.  When I told her I had already had something to do that day, and that she should've asked me first, she got all bitchy with me.  I finally just left and came over here."

Gohan sighed.  His brother had been spending more and more time at his house, than at his parent's house.  The three sat in silence for a while, till Gohan decided he needed to get to sleep.

"Well I have work in the morning, so I'm going to bed.  Dad, you gonna crash here tonight?" he asked.

Goku shook his head.  "No, I'm going to head home.  See you boys later." Goku let himself out and went home.  He found ChiChi sitting in the kitchen.

She was sipping a cup of tea.  The food he had left was still sitting out.  She didn't look up when he sat down across from her.  "Goku, we need to talk," was all she said.

Goku nodded.  "ChiChi, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.  I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Goku, I made a few phone calls while you were gone.  I've found an apartment, in town.  It will be temporary, but will do until I find something permanent.  Bulma is going to come by tomorrow with some capsule boxes to help me move.  Goku, I really care about you, but I know that you're unhappy, our sons are unhappy, and I'm unhappy.  I really think it would be best if we got a divorce." She finally looked at him.

He smiled sadly at her.  "I agree ChiChi.  But we'll stay friends?"

She smiled back.  "Of course." She got up and walked over to him.  She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I'll heat this food up for you, then I'm going to bed."

He shook his head. "No, I'll heat it up.  Believe it or not, I know my way around the kitchen." He flashed her one of his famous grins.  She laughed then smiled at him.

"Well then, goodnight Goku."

He watched his wife as she disappeared into the hallway.  He then got up and heated his dinner.  After he finished, he went into the living room and stretched out on the couch.

::This is probably for the best.  It'll take some getting used to, but maybe she will find some happiness.:: he drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note – Ok, that was it, like I said, sorry to Goku and ChiChi fans!  Next chapter will be finished within the week I hope.

I don't own DBZ, nor any of the Characters except Tynan, Nikki, Tracy, and Vor.    Pieter Stoephoer was given to me by MangyTomCat.  Please don't sue me, I have no money.  Enjoy!  Tynan79.


End file.
